<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pleasure Of Your Company by xxenjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765670">The Pleasure Of Your Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy'>xxenjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier hears someone arguing outside his room at the inn.<br/>Written for the prompt: “Stop having loud arguments outside my door.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pleasure Of Your Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thus far, Jaskier has been enjoying his stay in Gors Velen; he’s played every night to a friendly, attentive crowd; his room has been covered from the first night on after drawing a huge crowd - otherwise unheard of for this time of year; and tonight, he’s settling in with a fire in his room and a good book. It was leant to him by the innkeeper’s daughter and Jaskier had promised to return it before he leaves, so he has to get on with reading it if he wants to finish. Snow is falling softly outside the window and soon it will be time for him to head for Oxenfurt, to leave the Continent behind for the colder months, but tonight he’s a free man with no obligations and a smutty book.</p>
<p>Ingrid had offered it after a lengthy conversation about interspecies courting and Jaskier has been looking forward to it since that afternoon. He strips down to his skin, anticipating the need to be naked, and slips beneath the covers, propping the pillows up against the wall to lean against.</p>
<p>Jaskier has barely opened the book when he hears a snorting sound from outside. His room stands alone, a small outer building behind the inn. He suspects it might have once been a room for the stablehand, but has since been turned into another guest room. Regardless, he counts himself lucky to have a room separated from the rest of the inn and he’s glad for the silence, though often interspersed by the sounds of horses. This time though, the snort is followed by a scoff.</p>
<p>Jaskier doesn’t think anything of it, turning back to his book, but then there’s a loud whinny followed by “I know it’s a stupid idea” in a rather defeated tone. Something tugs at Jaskier’s heart, but he suspects it’s just the idea of a man talking to his horse. He smiles fondly but returns to his book before his mind can wander.</p>
<p>The conversation outside his door continues and the man seems to become increasingly frustrated with his equine companion. More than once, Jaskier thinks it’s Geralt’s voice he hears, but he knows it’s a side-effect of missing him and listening to someone argue with his horse.</p>
<p>Which he is. The book has been set aside to listen to this man and his horse. It sounds like he’s debating visiting someone and Jaskier is enthralled. He wants to offer his opinions, but he knows it’s not polite to interfere in other people’s conversations, even if they are with a horse.</p>
<p>He sympathizes with the not knowing, the constant debate of will I be welcome? because he feels that every spring reuniting with Geralt. It’s been years at this point and he still wonders if this year will be the one Geralt doesn’t show up. Jaskier feels for the man, and he wants to assure him that whoever he’s wondering about would probably be happy to have him. It’s not until he hears, maybe it’s for the best, I wouldn’t want to intrude, that he decides to do something about it.</p>
<p>Slipping out of bed, Jaskier pulls on the robe he earlier dropped beside the bed and, tying the belt around his waist, crosses to the door. He pushes it open and leans out, keeping out of the snow as much as possible.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to overhear,” he starts, “but I think whomever-”</p>
<p>The man lifts his head and bright eyes flash at him. Gold Jaskier thinks before his mind collapses in on itself and then abruptly starts working at double speed.</p>
<p>The horse whinnies again, but Jaskier is too caught up in his thoughts. Who could Geralt possibly be considering seeing? Why has he never mentioned them before? Why isn’t he wintering at Kaer Morhen with the rest of the wolves?</p>
<p>He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a grunt and a shove and when his eyes focus again, Roach is pressing her nose against his arm, nibbling at the loose fabric of his sleeve. He reaches out dazedly, stroking her neck as he tries to make some sense of the situation.</p>
<p>Because he just listened to Geralt arguing with Roach for half an hour. About visiting someone. And he seemed upset at the prospect that they wouldn’t want him. Geralt rarely lets others’ opinions of him bother him, so this must be someone very special and that thought turns his stomach.</p>
<p>It seems an eternity that he stands there with the door open, wintery air whipping around his legs and blowing snow into his hair. He must look a right fool standing in the snow in his robe, but Geralt looks anxious when Jaskier finally allows himself to look at him. He’s expecting some snarky remarking about interrupting him or something equally lewd, but Geralt looks… ashamed.</p>
<p>“You were listening,” he says and Jaskier winces.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to. Honestly, I was trying to read this book and I just-”</p>
<p>Geralt stalks toward him until Jaskier can feel the warmth of his breath on his skin. He freezes, not even daring to breathe because he’s sure this is it; this is the final straw and Geralt will be done with him.</p>
<p>“You were saying something. You think whomever?” Geralt prompts and Jaskier’s mouth is dry, but he licks his lips and swallows hard.</p>
<p>“I was going to say,” he tries, keeping his voice as steady as it will let him, “I think whomever you’re considering visiting would be happy to have you.” He gets the words out, but he does not succeed in keeping the sadness from his voice. Geralt just looks at him.</p>
<p>“You didn’t hear who I was talking about?”</p>
<p>“No, but they must be someone special, I mean to worry that much about it I just- I mean anyone would be lucky to have your company, Geralt.”</p>
<p>“Even you?”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughs. “Yes, Geralt. Even me. Especially me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“What, do you think I just follow you around all year for fun? The only reason I leave you alone at all is because you spend your winters up north and I didn’t think it prudent to invite myself along with you.”</p>
<p>“You would… be welcome,” Geralt says. It’s a little awkward, stilted, but it’s a genuine offer and Jaskier can’t keep his heart from thudding against his chest.</p>
<p>“O-okay,” Jaskier whispers. “Um. Why aren’t you up at the keep? Just-”</p>
<p>“I missed the pass. It was snowed over by the time I arrived and I didn’t want to risk it. I would have had to leave Roach and,” he shrugs, reaching a hand out to stroke her.</p>
<p>“Right.” Jaskier pulls his arms in a little tighter and shrugs. He’s never felt uncomfortable around Gerlt before and that’s not strictly what this is but something feels off.</p>
<p>“You should get inside,” Geralt offers. “It’s cold.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Right.” Jaskier takes a step back and stumbles, but Geralt reaches out to steady him and Jaskier catches himself leaning into the touch before quickly pulling away. “Sorry.” He backs into the room, eyes down and Geralt shuts the door behind him.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighs and leans back against the door. He should be delighted that Geralt all but invited him to Kaer Morhen; he’s been dreaming about visiting the keep for years, but not all he can think of is who this mystery person is that Geralt would rather be with. It’s not that Geralt has ever reciprocated any sort of affection, but Jaskier still hoped that maybe one day. But he’s running out of days that he’s willing to wait. In another ten years, will he still be following his Witcher? Will he die alone on the road because he refused to give up on a hopeless dream? Probably.</p>
<p>The more he thinks about it, the more he resigns himself to it. He will never have a wife, a husband, children, a house. But he will have Geralt for as long as he can have him. For the short amount of time his human life allows him.</p>
<p>It hits him then that he’s being an idiot. While he sits and sulks, he’s wasting precious time that he could be spending with Geralt right now. Abruptly, he pulls himself up and pushes the door open, leaning back out into the cold.</p>
<p>“Geralt?” he calls and Geralt turns to look at him, hood pulled back over his face. “I er, I don’t want to impose only I have a warm room and a fire and the innkeeper promised fresh bread and potato soup for supper. If you’d like to join me?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s shoulders relax and Jaskier could swear the ghost of a smile crosses his face as he turns from the stables and starts toward the room. He kicks the snow from his boots before coming in and Jaskier abruptly realizes he’s wearing nothing but a robe. He busies himself putting another log on the fire to keep from focusing too much on Geralt and forces back another swell of emotion. He turns, spinning on his heel to face Geralt.</p>
<p>“Can I get you anything? Beer? a bath? I hear they have an excellent-”</p>
<p>“It was you.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry? What was me?”</p>
<p>“That we were arguing about. Roach said I should come stay with you for the winter, I told her it was a bad idea-” Jaskier cuts him off, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Me?” he asks, disbelieving, “But Geralt, I spend my winters in Oxenfurt, what would you- you’d be bored senseless.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t matter,” Geralt huffs and a soft pink tinge crosses his cheeks, “you’d be there.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh. Geralt what are you saying?”</p>
<p>Geralt holds a hand out to him and Jaskier hesitantly takes it, letting himself be drawn closer, slipping between Geralt’s knees when they part.</p>
<p>“I miss you over the winter and I thought maybe since I missed the pass…”</p>
<p>“You miss me?”</p>
<p>“Did you think I didn’t?” Yes, obviously, Jaskier thinks, but he doesn’t say it.</p>
<p>“You’re always welcome to stay with me. I only have a small room, but we’ve stayed in worse places.” He offers up a soft smile and shifts his weight. “If you haven’t, er, made other plans, I’m leaving for Oxenfurt tomorrow and I’d appreciate the company on the road.”</p>
<p>Geralt smiles up at him and Jaskier realizes he was certainly right about one thing: Geralt was certainly welcome with the person he wanted to visit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>